One Fine Day
by Chanyeolita
Summary: Baekhyun telah memperkirakan hari Minggu ini akan menyenangkan karna ia bisa tidur seharian, bermalas-malasan, menikmati indahnya hidup. Pikirnya. Sayangnya kenyataan yang ada tak sejalan dengan perkiraannya. Di tengah tidur indahnya di pagi hari, sang Noona datang dan mengharuskan Baekhyun menjadi pengasuh anaknya. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL, FLUFF, SLIGHT!MPREG


**Author :** KALENGTERBANG

**Cast :** Baekyeol and A Little Girl (OC)

**Disclaimer :** I **own** the plot! and casts as well *evil laugh*

**A/N :** Dilatarbelakangi oleh pinginnya bikin ff yang ada anak kecilnya^^

.

.

happy reading~^^

.

.

Matahari bersinar dengan indahnya, awan-awan putih yang bergerombol tanpa menghalangi matahari untuk menyapa bumi dan burung-burung yang berkicauan. Persis seperti gambar-gambar yang terdapat pada buku gambar siswa taman kanak-kanak. Pagi yang indah, bukan? Tentu. Pagi yang indah untuk merangkai tidur indahnya setelah tadi malam meluangkan waktunya untuk _sejenak_ me-refresh otak dari kegiatan perkuliahan. Katanya.

Kesibukan perkuliahan sungguh menyita waktu. Duduk manis di kelas dan mendengarkan ceramah dosen, mengerjakan tugas yang disuruh, praktikum, membuat laporan dan mengejar-ngejar asisten dosen untuk asistensi. Hal-hal tersebut sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Baekhyun, walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak menyukai makanan sejenis itu. But he can't do nothing, huh?

Untuk itulah semalam Baekhyun dan teman-teman sekelasnya; Sehun, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Jongin menghabiskan waktu di rumah Jongin untuk—yang mereka sebut—_kembali menikmati hidup_. Hey, it's Saturday night, guys. Mereka ingin me-recharge jiwa muda mereka kembali. Melakukan serentetan kegiatan yang absen mereka lakukan selama seminggu ini, seperti mengobrol ringan dengan ditemani soda, kacang dan kripik kentang, bermain truth or dare—yang dari permainan itu diketahui bahwa ternyata Sehun dan Luhan sudah pacaran semenjak seminggu yang lalu, bermain play station dan menonton pertandingan bola yang tayang malam—bukan—dini hari itu. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Jongin kecuali Baekhyun. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja pemuda bermata sipit itu tidak bisa tidur kecuali di kasur miliknya. Childish, huh? Dan jadilah Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya pukul empat pagi.

Dan inilah Baekhyun sekarang, mencoba menjadi "sleeping handsome", menikmati tidur indahnya. Merebahkan tubuh kurusnya di kasur empuk dengan kuliatas terbaik, menyembuyikannya di bawah selimut super lembut yang nyaman, tak lupa mendekap boneka pisang hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke lima. Bocoran, sebenarnya alasan utama Baekhyun tidak ikut menginap di rumah Jongin bukanlah tidak bisa tidur di kasur lain, itu hanya alasan sekunder. Alasan primernya adalah karna dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa si boneka pisang itu.

Sayangnya tidur indah itu tidak berlangsung lama karna berikutnya Baekhyun terbangun oleh raungan handphone yang terletak di dekat telinganya. Dengan malas, Baekhyun mencoba menggerakan tangannya ke meja di yang terletak tepat di samping kasur untuk menggapai alat telekomunikasi itu.

Dengan mata yang tertutup Baekhyun menjawab panggilan itu. "Halo?" suara serak khas bangun tidurnya terdengar jelas.

"Baek, kamu masih tidur, ya? Kakak udah dari tadi, nih, ngetukin pintu. Buruan buka."

PIIIIP

Baru saja Baekhyun baru ingin merespon, namun sambungan itu terlebih dahulu terputus. Dengan sangat berat hati Baekhyun menyeret langkahnya untuk membukakan pintu rumah.

Disana, terpampanglah sesosok ibu muda dan anak perempuannya saat Baekhyun membuka pintu. "Baek, kakak titip Minji, ya? Kami mau pergi ke nikahan salah satu relasinya Ayah Minji, Minjinya gak mau ikut. Jadi hari ini kamu main sama Minji, ya?" pinta sang kakak yang lebih mirip sebuah perintah.

"Kan ada baby sitternya di rumah?"

"Baby sitternya lagi pulang kampung, Baek. Ada urusan keluarga."

Baekhyun melirik jam dindingnya. "Tapi ini kan baru jam setengah sepuluh, Kak?"

"Kakak kan mau nyalon dulu, Baek" jawabnya. Ibu muda tersebut merendah untuk menyamai tinggi Minji. "Minji main sama Paman Baekhyun dulu, ya… Nanti sore Eomma jemput. Nanti kalau Paman Baekhyun nakal, bilang ke Eomma saja. Oke?" ujar kakak perempuan Baekhyun itu sambil melirik Baekhyun.

Siswa taman kanak-kanak dengan baju kuning itu mengangguk. Poni yang menutupi keningnya bergoyang-goyang seirama anggukannya.

"Baek, kakak titip Minji, ya?"

Apa Baekhyun masih bisa mengatakan tidak? Bahkan untuh sempat mendengarkan tanggapan Baekhyun pun tidak. Kakaknya setengah berlari menuju mobil sang suami. Ibu muda beserta suaminya itu melambai pada Minji dan Baekhyun yang kemudian menghilang di balik pagar rumah.

Masih dengan mata yang mengantuk, Baekhyun mengarahkan Minji untuk masuk dan Baekhyun menutup pintu. "Nah, Minji cantik, kamu main sendiri dulu, ya? Paman ngantuk, mau tidur dulu. Oke, Minji?" tanpa menunggu gadis kecil dengan pita ceri di rambutnya itu menjawab, Baekhyun langsung menuju sofa yang terletak di ruang tivinya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Baekhyun tidur bergelung seperti Monggu—kucingnya.

Baekhyun baru saja akan merangkai tidur indahnya ketika tiba-tiba Minji menusuk-nusuk lengan sang paman dengan telunjuk mungilnya. "Paman, aku ingin nonton Barbie," ujarnya

"Ambil saja remotnya dan nyalakan tivi" jawab Baekhyun malas

"Remotnya tidak ada, Paman."

"Di atas meja."

"Tidak ada, Paman."

Kemudian Minji melihat bagian remot yang menyembul di bawah pinggang Baekhyun. "Paman, Paman meniduri remotnya."

Baekhyun meraba-raba bagian bawah pinggangnya, menyerahkan remote itu pada Minji kemudian kembali tidur. Tidak lama berselang Baekhyun merasa Barbie yang sedang ditonton Minji itu mengganggu tidurnya. Baekhyun pun beralih ke tempat dimana seharusnya dia tidur—kasurnya sendiri.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Minji kembali menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Paman, aku mau makanan kecil."

"Mmm…" pemuda itu bergumam dengan mata masih tertutup. "Liat saja di kulkas." Jawab Baekhyun lalu kembali melanjutkan tidur. Minji melakukan apa yang adik ibunya itu katakan.

Lima menit kemudian gadis kecil itu datang lagi.

"Paman, remotnya rusak" keluh Minji.

Baekhyun rasa batrai remotnya mungkin akan segera habis jadi remotnya sering macet seperti itu. Dengan malas Baekhyun menepuk-nepukkan remot pada telapak tangannya lalu memberikannya kembali pada Minji dan bilang bahwa remot itu akan kembali _sehat_. Baekhyun merubah posisi dan kembali melanjutkan menjadi _sleeping handsome_. Minji mematuhi ucapan Baekhyun lalu kembali ke ruang ruang tivi. Dan benar saja remot itu memang kembali _sehat_.

Seterusnya selalu saja ada yang Minji keluhkan pada Baekhyun. Membuatnya terus berkata "Paman.." Paman.." dan "Paman..". Tadi saja Minji mengeluhkan tentang jus apel Baekhyun yang rasanya aneh— _mungkinkah jus itu tidak layak minum lagi?_—terus tentang Monggu yang juga ikut memakan kripik kentangnya dan meminta Baekhyun mengambilkan coklat di kulkas yang tidak bisa dijangkau dengan tubuh mungilnya itu dan hal-hal lainnya. Dan setelah semua keluhan Minji teratasi, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun sepertinya "Paman.." yang kali ini berbeda..

"Paman, Monggu pup di sofa tivi." Lapor Minji.

.

.

.

"APA?!" Baekhyun langsung terduduk.

"Monggu pup di sofa tivi." ulangnya.

Baekhyun menghambur ke ruang tivi. _Monggu.. kenapa kau mesti pup disanaaaa? Itu kan sofa yang susah payah kubeli dengan gaji part timekuuuuu!_ Jerit tangis Baekhyun dalam hati ketika sesampainya disana. Hey, tidak mungkin dia menangis di depan Minji, kan? Akhirnya Baekhyun beranjak untuk membersihkan kotoran si kucing. Untunglah sofanya berbahan kulit sintetis. Coba saja kalau berbahan kain, Baekhyun akan kehilangan akal untuk membersihkannya. Dan benar saja, kali ini Baekhyun sudah tidak ada hasrat lagi untuk menambah ronde tidurnya.

"Nah, sudah." Ujar Baekhyun setelah sofa itu bersih. "Paman mau mandi dulu, ya." Baekhyun meninggalkan Minji yang asik menonton tivi. Kali ini benda persegi panjang tersebut sudah tidak menayangkan Barbie lagi, tapi sudah berubah menjadi acara kartun spons berwarna kuning yang berteman dengan bintang laut berwarna merah jambu. Yep, Spongebob Squarepants.

Lima menit . Sepuluh menit. Lima belas menit. Dua puluh menit sudah Minji duduk di depan tivi ditemani Monggu yang berada di pangkuannya yang juga ikut menonton tivi—setidaknya itulah yang Minji pikir.

TING TONG!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menekan bel di luar sana. Minji menaruh Monggu di sofa lalu beranjak membuka pintu. Saat Minji membuka pintu terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang tingginya hampir mencapai dua kali tinggi tubuhnya berdiri disana. Saking tingginya hingga membuat leher Minji sakit sekedar untuk melihat wajahnya. Warna rambut pemuda itu mengingatkan Minji pada warna kue brownies ibunya dengan potongan rambut seperti siswa SD tetangganya, matanya besar dan telinganya mekar seperti telinga gajah, pikir Minji.

Sosok itu memindai ke dalam rumah karna heran dengan pintu yang terbuka dengan sendirinya. Namun Chanyeol mengoreksi kembali pikirannya setelah menurunkan pandangannya. _Ternyata pintu itu tidak terbuka sendiri. Ternyata gadis kecil ini yang membukanya_. Pikir Chanyeol. Chanyeol merundukkan badan besarnya agar sejajar dengan Minji.

"Hai adik kecil." Sapanya dengan senyum yang mengembang memamerkan gigi putih bak brand ambassador pasta gigi.

Minji diam saja memandangi pemuda yang kira-kira seumuran dengan pamannya ini dengan wajah datar. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa adik cantik ini ada di rumah Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol ramah sambil mencubit gemas salah satu pipi Minji.

Mendengar pujian yang ditujukan Chanyeol padanya akhirnya senyum minji merekah. "Ini rumah Pamanku." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Oh… Jadi ini keponakannya paman cerewet itu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Tawa Minji pun menyembur.

"Siapa yang kau bilang cerewet, Chanyeol?" tahu-tahu Baekhyun muncul sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk birunya. Baekhyun mengenakan baju kaos berwarna hitam dengan celana training berwarna abu-abu gelap.

"Ssst.. Ini rahasia kita, ya?" ujar Chanyeol pada Minji sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Minji mengangguk-angguk menutup mulutnya sendiri karna menahan tawa. Chanyeol mengarahkan Minji masuk kemudian menutup pintu.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?" terdegar nada yang dibuat terkesan ketus dari pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Apakah harus ada alasan untuk mengunjuki keka—" Baekhyun membesarkan mata sipitnya itu semampunya. "ke rumah Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. "Umm.. Minji, perkenalkan, ini Paman Chanyeol._Teman dekat_ Paman." Baekhyun memperkenalkan si _teman dekat_nya.

"Hai Chanyeol Oppa—"

"Hey, kenapa Minji malah memanggilnya Oppa?" potong Baekhyun.

"Apa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Chanyeol Oppa saja?"

"Tentu. Apapun untuk Minji yang manis." Chanyeol mengusap-usap puncak kepala Minji. Pujiannya tadi seketika menimbulkan semburat merah di sekitar pipi tembam Minji.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kita keluar yuk?" ajaknya mengekor Baekhyun menuju dapur.

"Kau tidak lihat ada Minji?" Baekhyun meneguk jus jeruk dari kulkasnya. "Aku tidak bisa pergi Chanyeol"

"Baek," panggilnya.

"Jangan gila! Nanti dilihat Minji." Baekhyun mendorong wajah Chanyeol yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja.. I really miss my Byunbaek" bujuknya lagi. Akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil merengkuh Baekhyun.

Mereka mencoba menghilangkan sekat udara di antara mereak. Tiga senti lagi—

"Paman" Tiba-tiba Minji muncul dari ruang tivi membuat kedua pemuda itu langsung terlonjak. Tiba-tiba saja keduanya jadi langsung sibuk, berpura-pura sedang melakukan sesuatu. _Minjiiiiiiii_, rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ya?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Aku lapar…" rengek Minji. Baekhyun melirik jam dindingnya. _Oh, pantas, ini sudah jam makan siang ternyata._

"Iya, Paman juga lapar." Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih. "Kita makan di luar?" ajaknya antusias.

"Asiiiikkk!" Minji bersorak gembira. "Chanyeol Oppa juga ikut kan, Paman?"

"Bagaimana yaaa.." Baekhyun menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk seolah-olah berpikir. Minji menanti jawabannya dengan kedua tangannya yang ditangkupkan di depan dada.

"Hey, apa kalian tega meninggalkanku?" protes Chanyeol. "Minji, Oppa ikut kan?" Chanyeol mengedip-ngedipkan bulu matanya. Mencoba untuk bersekutu dengan Minji.

"Ajak saja ya, Paman?" Minji menarik-narik kain celana Baekhyun.

"Baiklah."

"Yaayy! Paman baik." ujarnya sambil memeluk jari kanan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka jalan bertiga menuju tempat makan terdekat. Mereka sudah layaknya keluarga kecil yang bahagia saat ini. Si gadis kecil diapit oleh kedua pemuda itu. Tangan kanannya bertautan dengan tangan kiri Baekhyun. Pemandangan yang indah, bukan?

"Paman," panggilnya, "Apa tempatnya masih jauh? Kakiku sudah pegal" protes Minji. Ia seenaknya saja mendudukan tubuhnya di trotoar dengan memukul-mukul kakinya yang pegal.

"Hey, berdiri" Baekhyun lalu mencoba menarik tangan Minji agar gadis kecil itu segera berdiri.

"Tidak mau! Kakiku pegal, Paman" protesnya.

Melihat hal itu Chanyeol bergerak merundukkan badannya, "Kalau Oppa gendong bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?" wajah Minji yang tadinya seperti langit mendung yang akan hujan lebat seketika berubah seperti langit ketika jam dua belas siang yang tidak tertutup awan. Sangat cerah.

"Yep" jawab Chanyeol singkat dengan mengulas senyum. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Minji kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Kedua lengan Minji bergerak memeluk leher kekar teman pamannya itu.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol menggendong Minji dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju tempat makan terdekat.

.

.

.

Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan akhirnya trio itu sampai di salah satu tempat makan favorit Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Saat mereka datang keadaan disana cukup ramai, mengingat mereka datang bertepatan di saat jam makan siang. Baekhyun merasa beruntung karna masih bisa duduk di meja favoritnya. Ummm tidak ada alasan yang spesial, hanya saja meja tersebut bersebelahan dengan jendela transparant yang menampilkan keadaan di luar restaurant. Dengan begitu Baekhyun merasa kegiatan makannya menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

Baekhyun menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya yang juga diikuti oleh Chanyeol di seberang meja. Tiba-tiba Minji juga melakukan hal yang sama di samping Chanyeol. Ternyata Minji lebih memilih untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol dibandingkan di samping pamannya sendiri. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling lempar senyum melihat tingkah fans kecil Chanyeol itu.

"Woaaah apa Minji kita begitu menyukai Paman Chanyeol? Minji, kalau begitu Paman bisa cemburu…" Baekhyun berpura-pura merajuk.

Tidak ada jawaban verbal yang dilontarkan Minji. Gadis penyuka Hello Kitty itu hanya merunduk sambil mengetuk kedua jari telunjuknya di meja. Tak lupa semburat merah muda seperti susu stoberi favorit Minji menghiasi pipinya. Hal-hal tersebut sudah menjadi jawaban bagi kedua pemuda dewasa itu.

"Ummm… Apa Chanyeol Oppa sudah punya pacar?" tanya Minji tiba-tiba

"Hey kenapa Minji tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Baekhyun dibuat terkejut oleh keponakannya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Minji?" bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"Ummm… Ummm bolehkan aku menjadi pacar Chanyeol Oppa?" Tanyanya lagi. Gelak kedua pemuda itu pecah. "Dan aku ingin kita seperti itu kalau aku sudah besar nanti." Sambungnya. Telunjuk mungil Minji mengarahkan pandangan kedua orang dewasa itu ke sebuah toko di seberang jalan. Seperti toko perlengkapan pernikahan. Disana terpampang sepasang manekin—laki-laki dan perempuan—yang terlihat serasi menggunakan pakaian pengantin yang membuat Minji juga ingin seperti itu. "Tapi aku ingin gaunnya berwarna pink, dan Chanyeol Oppa juga memakai jas yang berwarna pink. Woaaaah bukankah itu terlihata lebih manis lagi, Oppa?" Bocah taman kanak-kanak itu tampak takjub sendiri membayangkan dirinya dan Chanyeol di masa depan. _What? Pink tuxedo? Am I a getting-married-cotton-candy?_ Pikir Chanyeol.

"Hahahaha begitukah?" Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepala Minji.

Akhirnya pesanan yang mereka tunggu pun datang. Seorang pelayan berpakaian serba hitam meletakkan makanan yang tadinya telah mereka pesan di meja makan.

Baekhyun baru akan menyentuh makanannya ketika Minji kembali buka suara. "Paman, nanti kita main di taman yang tadi kita lewati, ya?"

"Oke"

.

.

.

Seperti yang Minji minta, sekarang mereka sudah berada di taman yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Bukan taman yang terlalu besar memang, tapi cukup menyenangkan dengan banyaknya pohon yang menjadikan tempat itu sejuk dan ditambah dengan adanya sekelompok bunga yang tersebar di beberapa tempat.

Disana, terlihat Minji yang sedang asik bermain ayunan dengan seorang teman baru yang baru dikenalnya saat itu. Anak itu bernama Ji Eun dan seumuran dengan Minji. Rambutnya panjang dan dikuncir ke belakang dengan ikat rambut berbentuk Hello Kitty. Ternyata kedua gadis kecil itu sama-sama penyuka Hello Kitty. Mungkin itulah yang melatar belakangi kedekatan mereka.

Di tempat lain—masih berlokasi di taman itu—terlihat sepasang laki-laki dewasa yang duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan orangtua—satu gender—yang sedang memperhatikan anaknya dari kejauhan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengawasi Minji dengan setangkai permen kapas yang terselip diantara jemari Baekhyun. Bukan, Baekhyun bukan sedang bernostalgia dengan masa kecilnya melalui permen kapas itu, melainkan itu merupakan permen kapas yang dibelikannya untuk Minji dalam perjalanan menuju taman. Saat melihat ayunan begitu sesampainya di taman, Minji langsung berlari kesana dan seketika meninggalkan permen kapasnya berserta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baek, kita punya punya anak yuk?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil mencomoti permen kapas di tangan Baekhyun.

Butuh waktu bagi telinga Baekhyun untuk merespon sederet kalimat pendek Chanyeol itu, mengirimkan informasinya ke saraf-saraf otak Baekhyun dan terakhir menyampaikannya pada Baekhyun.

**PLAK!**

Telapak tangan Baekhyun berhasil menyapa kening mulus Chanyeol.

"Awww.. Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Sangat salah! Siapa yang akan hamil?! Dirimu?! We're both guy with dick, you silly head. Remember?"

"Kita kan bisa program M-Preg, Baek."

**PLAKKK!**

Kali ini Baekhyun melayangkan pukulan yang lebih keras di kening Chanyol.

"To earth Chanyeol! Are you out of your mind?"

"Tapi waktu itu aku pernah baca kalau program itu bisa, Baek…"

"Chanyeol sayang, biar kekasihmu ini menjelaskan tentang M-Preg itu," Baekhyun mengolok. "M-Preg itu programnya panjang dan belibet banget. Lebih belibet dari soal matematikamu yang paling susah sekalipun." Bekhyun menjernihkan tenggorokannya. "Begini, jadi, pria yang akan menjalani program itu harus disuntikan dulu ke badannya banyak hormon terutama progesteron dan estrogen buat nyiapin tubuhnya. Penyuntikan hormon itu juga banyak efek sampingnya sampai yang paling parah itu KANKER. Kemudian seorang ahli bedah akan menanam embrio yang dibentuk di luar rahim alias bayi tabung dan plasenta di dinding perut bagian bawah pria itu. Kalau berhasil maka janin bisa tumbuh di dalamnya sampai waktunya di cesar."

Baekhyun masih belum selesai.

"Tapi, kehamilannya itu SANGAT tidak semudah yang dijalankan wanita karna banyaknya kekurangan yang terdapat pada pria. Singkatnya, kehamilannya itu bahkan bisa menyebabkan kanker pada pria tersebut. Kalau kanker itu diangkat, kandung kemihnya juga terpaksa di angkat. Dan kalau itu terjadi maka akan mengalami pendarahan tak terkontrol dan bisa menyebabkan KEMATIAN!" Baehyun menekankan pada kata terkahirnya. Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah ngeri. "Kalaupun bayinya bisa bertahan kemudian lahir, bayinya akan terlahir cacat karena bayi yang tumbuh bukan di rahim bisa mengalami posisi yang tidak wajar karena disebabkan tekanan yang tidak wajar pula, yang bisa mengganggu bentuk tulangnya bahkan organ-organ dalamnya—karna memang tumbuh di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Jadi kasihan si bapak dan bayinya nanti. Bisa dibilang program M-Preg itu MUSTAHIL. Kau mau aku seperti itu?"

"Jika orang yang kau bilang berhasil melakukan program itu seorang berkebangsaan China, dia itu hanya menyebar hoax. Memang ada seorang laki-laki barat yang melahirkan di tahun 2008, namanya Thomas Beatie namun dia seorang transgender. Meskipun dia berubah menjadi laki-laki, tapi dia masih mempertahankan vagina, uterus dan sejumlah organ khas wanita lainnya, agar dia masih bisa punya keturunan." akhirnya Prof. Baekhyun menyudahi kuliah singkatnya.

Chanyeol termangu. Ekspresinya berubah mengeras. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Alisnya hampir menyatu. "Errrr sebaiknya lupakan saja pikiran bodohku tentang itu, Baek." Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. "Aku sungguh tidak ingin kau seperti itu. Maafkan aku." Sesalnya. Aigooooo mana bisa Baekhyun marah pada Chanyeol yang seperti puppy ini.

Baekhyun mengulas senyuman. Jemari lentiknya bergerak mengelus pipi Chanyeol. "Aku tahu itu, sayang." Ujarnya tulus sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau nantinya kita ingin punya anak, Baek?"

Adegan romantis itu seketika terputus oleh pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Pikirkan saja dulu kuliahmu."

"Tapi, Baek—"

Baekhyun tidak mau percakapan tentang hal itu berlanjut. Karna pasti akan menguras otaknya untuk meladeni semua pertanyaan Chanyeol yang seperti siswa SD. Alih-alih Baekhyun malah lebih memilih meninggalkan Chanyeol dan menyerahkannya permen kapas kemudian menuju Minji untuk mengajaknya pulang karna hari sudah berangsur sore.

.

.

.

Sambil menunggu jemputan ibunya, Minji sudah kembali berada di sofa ruang tivi Baekhyun beserta Monggu disana. Monggu duduk manis di pangkuan Minji menemaninya menonton kartun sore kesukaannya. Saat itu, alat elektronik persegi panjang tersebut menayangkan kartun bisu tentang sepasang ulat dengan kehidupan konyolnya. Bingo! It's Larva. _Is it one of you guys' favorite cartoon too?_

Sebenarnya Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk masuk dan lebih lama lagi berada di rumahnya namun Chanyeol—yang sebenarnya juga sangat mau—tidak bisa karna teringat pada tugas-tugas kuliah yang harus diserahkan keesokan harinya.

"Coba, ya, kalau kau bisa lebih lama disini," Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai.

Tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol sudah bertengger di dagu Baekhyun. "Chanyeol! Ada Minji!"

"Ayolah Baek… kau belum memberikan ciumanku hari ini. Lagipun Minji jauh disana." Chanyeol memelas. Wajahnya mirip Monggu saat perutnya lapar.

Baekhyun paling tidak bisa akan hal itu. Dia paling lemah saat bertemu Chanyeol dengan ekspresi seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Baiklah," ujarnya ragu. "Tapi sebentar saja!" Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Wajah Chanyeol seperti seseorang yang mendapatkan jackpot, senangnya bukan main. Tidak perlu menunggu lama merekapun berciuman. Saling menyalurkan kerinduan yang tak tersampaikan melalui ucapan. Keduanya saling menempel layaknya siput yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"GYAAAAAAA KENAPA PAMAN CIUM-CIUM CHANYEOL OPPAAAAAAAA?!"

.

.

**HABIS**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:  
**Ummm disini saya cuma mau sedikit menjelaskan tentang M-Preg, cyiin. You know, saya risih banget gitu baca ff mpreg. Ngebyangin si Tao hamil, atau Baekhyun, atau D.O atau uke-uke lainnya hamil… Bayangin deh perut buncit mereka yang tiap hari makin membesar terus pasti mereka pake DASTER! Ga mungkin dong mereka pake celana -_-" Plus, mana ada celana yang muat dengan perut segede itu. Trus bayangin uke-uke itu minum susu hamil (catet, pasti pake **daster! **ga mungkin mereka pake boxer pas perutnya gede apalagi skinny jeans -_-), sementara semenya disamping ngusap-ngusap perut buncitnya, kayak yang di iklan-iklan susu ibu hamil gitu… Kebayang gak tuh? Kalau saya sih.. hadeeeeehhhh asdfghjkl! Kalau mereka emang pingin punya anak mah bisa adopsi atau bayi tabung aja, ga usah pake mpreg napa -_- Inget, mereka itu bisanya cuma **bikin** hamil. Gak bisa hamil! Geli tau ngebayangin cowok hamil -_-" Bangunlah wahai sodara-sodara sebangsa dan setanah airku, **MPREG ITU PEMBODOHAN! **Dan saya sangat menyesal waktu itu pernah baca Tao gue hamil, trus dengan nyantenya si author itu bilang "_dia itu namja spesial, jadi dia juga punya satu LUBANG lagi diantara titit sama lubang pantatnya_" (So forry being this frontal :3) DAFUQ! Darimana itu dia belajar ilmu yang sangat cerdas itu?! Heh! Berarti kalau dia punya lubang lagi, berarti dia itu punya **kelainan. **Bukannya spesial. Eww!

Errr but that's only what I think, though /shrug/ I know it's called fanfiction, but keep it **REALISTIC**, please. Kalau ada pilihan untuk berimajinasi sedikit lebih **cerdas** dan **gak terlalu maksa **kenapa mesti milih kebalikannya? Lah kalau semacam Superman, Batman, atau superhero lainnya mah masih mending, keren, lah ini, MPREG.. EWWW! Tapi ya… terserah pada author dan readernya lagi. Ya… kalau mereka suka, toh saya bisa apa. Siapa gue? _Hayo, saya siapa?_

_._

_._

Oke, stop curcolnya.

Muehehehe I dont know, I just like such a cliff-hanging-ending like this xDD Ummm what do you guys think? Dan, kenapa itu anjingnya si Kkamjong udah berubah aja jadi kucingnya si Baekhyun -_-  
Anyway, just leave your review below as giving me oxygen to keep writing. You know, **your reviews are meaningful, seriously**. **And for God's sake I appreciate that!** :'''' JANGAN LUPA SEBUTIN PART FAVORITNYA YA CYIIN :3333

Lastly, WE ARE NOT ONE ONE! CAUSE WE'RE NOT SIAMESE TWINS!* ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

*kembar siam

.

Oya, ada yang mau bash? Hayo bash saya~ Lagi open bash nih :3 Saya tahu kalian suka fic ini. tapi karna boroknya kesenggol makanya gamau review ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
